A Sadist and A Snake
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Stein has a problem, he seems to enjoy a certain nurse a little too much. Though he may deny everything. It seems his dreams beg to differ. Read on to see what I mean


**A Sadist and a Snake**

**Disclaimer: ****Ookubo Atsushi is the owner of Soul Eater and the characters I used for this fic. I only wrote the fic for my best friend Sabaku no Kiri, check her stories out; besides this pairing needs WAY more love 3**

* * *

Stein was sitting alone in his lab room, staring at a blank computer monitor. He should be grading the latest lab papers but he just ca not keep his mind off a certain nurse. She seemed to have taken over his warped and twisted mind.

Was this obsession love or just a sick a twisted wrongness that he should not feel? Eh, it is the same thing either way. The blond haired woman has seemed to entrance him even when he has his suspicions of her. He does not care. All he wants is to dissect her. See what makes her tick what makes her laugh, or what makes her so unique.

He twisted the giant screw that went all the way through his thick skull. The sadist in him was taking over at every thought he had for the nurse.

Her laugh, her scowl, and the way her eyes seem to scan right through a person; she captivated him. Her snake like charm the danger that followed her presence wherever she went.

He just wanted to get in there and cut her open, revealing her organs and blood. He wanted to feel that in between his fingers... he knew it was wrong but he did not care. He was an insane, sadistic scientist. It is in his nature to dissect things that seemed rare and unique.

However, he seemed to hold back this sadistic nature whenever he was around her. He would not threaten a teacher from Shibusen, especially when his senpai was there keeping an eye on him.

Stein sighed standing up, he will just have to grade the papers at another time. The students will have to deal with it.

He walked over to his bed, giving up on his fight against sleep. As he lay down his last thoughts were of the strange and unique nurse, Medusa.

--

A hiss was echoing through Stein's ears as he walked down a dark hallway. He only looked forward, never back. His destination is unknown to him, yet his feet dragged him somewhere farther down the hall.

Stein finally approached his unknown destination. It was the Dispensary. Stein cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. A single thought running through his mind.

Where is Medusa?

Suddenly the door opened on it is own, revealing the dark room with the shadow of a single person standing there. Medusa was just standing a devious smirk playing over her features, a dark cloak draping over her slim shoulders.

Stein said nothing; he just walked over to the mysterious nurse. As he came forward, he grabbed hold of the black cloak and tore it off her figure in one swipe. Nothing was said and nothing was uttered.

He stared at her, taking in the figure that she possessed. He will admit, she has a full figure even in a dark green outfit that seemed quite baggy.

She stood there, that smirk never once leaving her snake like face. Something seemed to click in the sadist's mind as he stared at her. She is perfect.

Medusa wrapped her arms around Stein's neck, pulling his body up roughly against her own. He could not control himself; he could not fight off his desires any more. His arms wrapped tightly around the nurse's thin waist. He pinned her up against her worktable to fill in any gap. He loved the feeling over her body pressed firmly against his. Medusa got her fingers tangled up in his platinum hair, a strange emotion shinning through her golden eyes.

As he glanced into her eyes, Stein noted that she too had the same emotions running through her. Lust, desire, passion, something Stein was not supposed to feel. Yet he did not care, all this felt too good for him to stop now.

They leaned their heads in towards the other, prepared to fill in the final gap. Their lips were firmly pressed against one another, Medusa's tongue glided across Stein's encouraging him to come out and play. Stein did not hold back as their tongues wrestled for dominance, having Stein eventually win. His tongue darted into Medusa's mouth, leaving no cavity untouched. He liked- no ADORED her taste. He savored every minute of this.

His hands began to snake towards her tank top when a bright light filled the Dispensary blinding him as he looked back. He looked over at Medusa with longing eyes only to see that smirk return.

She said nothing but he could see what she was saying through her eyes. 'Until next time'

--

Stein awoke with a start, covered in sweat. He sat up panting, trying to regain his breath. He calmed himself and glanced at the clock. One in the morning, he was only asleep for half an hour. Though it felt like it was so much longer.

He knew that he could control himself around Medusa, just in his dreams his insanity took over and enjoyed every minute of it.

He got up, shuffled over to his computer, and pulled out the labs. It seems he is satisfied enough to focus on grading the students papers, for now.


End file.
